Las Notas
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: ¿Que es lo peor que le puede pasar a Midorikawa en una clase? Ser descubierto mandando notas a Hiroto. Oh! bueno, ya ha pasado. Ahora todas amana al pelirrojo por eso. *Yaoi*


Hola~ Bueno, no tengo muchos ánimos para las notas de autora, no sé qué poner, esto se me ocurrió hoy en clase mientras me mandaba notitas con mi BFFAA… o bueno… solo que a ella le contaba mis problemas! ¡El amor es un asco! (no hagan caso a lo último?

Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, el día que conozco al hombre perfecto, es porque Level-5 se apiado de mí, y me dio Inazuma Eleven… Pero como ese hombre no existe…

* * *

><p>Las Notas<p>

HirotoXMidorikawa

Midorikawa suspiro e inclino la cabeza hacia la izquierda, totalmente aburrido. La mano de Hiroto no tardo en acariciar su brazo con suavidad, subiendo y bajando por todo el antebrazo. El peli verde sonrió y le dio vuelta a su hoja con apuntes, dejando una página blanca ante sí. Con la mano libre, apretó el bolígrafo y escribió con caligrafía desordenada una frase.

_**Creo que al profesor se le nota mucho el peluquín.**_

El pelirrojo leyó la línea y esa sonrisa que a Ryuuji le encantaba, cruzo por su rostro. Su mano fue rápida al coger el bolígrafo y contestarle.

_**No seas cruel. El cree que este más guapo así, creo que planea teñírselo.**_

La nota voló hacia las manos de Midorikawa, el cual la miro con rapidez y soltó una risa divertida. Observo la hoja y volvió a escribir una respuesta, le intento pasar el papel con disimulo a su compañero.

_**¿Por qué se lo va a teñir? ¿No es más fácil comprarse otro peluquín?**_

Hiroto se encogió de hombros. Fingiendo no saber de qué iba la cosa, volvió a escribir con su pulcra caligrafía.

_**A mí no me preguntes, que no puedo saber lo que piensa la gente. Y deja de reírte con tanto descaro, se va a dar cuenta.**_

_**No estoy siendo descarado. Fubuki y Kazemaru me entenderían.**_

_**Ellos están demasiado ocupados hoy, Endo y Goenji me contaron sus planes…**_

Después de leer la última frase, Midorikawa frunció el ceño, levemente molesto. A veces esos dos se olvidaban de lo que era la privacidad, y a él le tocaba escuchar todo… La tinta azul de su bolígrafo no tardo en llenar de nuevo el papel.

_**Recuérdame no pasar por sus casad durante una larga temporada.**_

_**Claro. Sabes que Ulvida piensa que nos comunicamos poco.**_

_**¿Y eso por qué?**_

_**Rhionne dice que ella cree que al no hablar en susurros mientras el profesor explica, es porque nuestro amor se está apagando. A veces se plantea seriamente si debería interferir o no.**_

_**Creo que debería dejar de ver tantas novelas. A lo mejor su cerebro explota. A lo mejor puedo pedirle ayuda a Kabeyama u hacer que la aplaste. Tendrá un final trágico, como siempre ha soñado.**_

Midorikawa estaba molesto. Arrugo el papel y se lo paso a su novio. El peli verde hizo un mohín con los labios y el pelirrojo sonrió al leer su respuesta. Más animado le contesto de nuevo.

_**¿Estas celoso?**_

_**¿De Ulvida? Claro. Es difícil no ponerme celoso cuando veo todo el amor que derrocha cuando la miras a ella. Entre eso y que no le hablas desde lo de Génesis, estoy celosísimo.**_

_**Difícilmente podría darle amor a otra persona que no seas tú, Mido-chan. Además ¿Qué tiene que ver Ulvida en esto?**_

_**Lo mismo que tiene que ver Osamu cada vez que lo nombras.**_

_**Osamu y Ulvida son dos personas que me importan tanto como la densidad de los acuíferos en Tombuctú. Al único la que veo con otros ojos que no sean los de la indiferencia es a ti, Ryuuji.**_

_**Lo sé.**_

_**Y quiero besarte ahora mismo.**_

_**¿Por qué ahora mismo?**_

_**Por qué haces una mueca provocadora cuando te pones celoso. Lo veo perfectamente.**_

_**Estas ciego.**_

_**Tengo una visión del cien por ciento. La uso cada noche a tu lado.**_

_**Pervertido. Pero Gracias.**_

_**Y me encanta cuando te sonrojas.**_

Cinco segundos después de que Midorikawa leyera el mensaje, Hiroto le quito la hoja de las manos y al estrujo. El peli verde levanto la mirada, curioso y se encontró al profesor de Historia cara a cara, que lo miraba enfadadísimo.

-¿Pasando notas en mi clase, joven?- inquirió.

Una vena de ira palpitaba de mala manera en u cien, que parecía ir a mil por hora.

-¿Notas? No he pasado ninguna nota profesor- mintió, demasiado descaradamente. Hiroto apretó los labios, evitando mover la cabeza con pesar. Entre las habilidades de Midorikawa, no estaba mentir.

-¡Deme ese papel ahora mismo!- exigió el hombre, extendiendo su mano ante el peli verde, que arrugo la frente, nervioso.

Su mirada negra fulmino al vampiro, reclamando ayuda.

-Profesor. Señor, yo fui el que mano la nota- confesó el pelirrojo, mirando pesarosamente al hombrecillo que les señalaba furioso, moviendo demasiado los brazos y meneando el bigote con violencia. Pobre bigote.

-¡Deme la nota!- ordeno, las manos temblándole, y dio un golpe en la mesa del pelirrojo.

Hiroto arqueo una ceja, algo enfadado. No iba a permitir que el profesor leyera aquel papel.

-¿Quieren suspender la materia?- les insistió, moviendo otra vez las manos exageradamente, y su rostro enrojecía nuevamente por uso segundos.

-No pueden suspendernos por…- Comenzó Hiroto empleando un tono de voz seco y estudiadamente profesional. Estudiadamente profesional hasta que le cara decepcionada de su padre. Su mano tembló por el enfado al abrirla y entregársela, con la tentación de golpearlo contra el escritorio y largarse de ahí.

-¡Señorita Ulvida!- Grito el profesor, alejándose de los pupitres de la pareja para acercarse rápidamente a la de la peli azul. ¡Léala!

-¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamo Midorikawa espantado. Miro a Hiroto como pidiéndole que hiciera algo, pero este solo pudo apretarle la mano. No podía dejar que ese estúpido suspendiera al peli verde solo porque lo iba a suspender a él.

Ulvida les miro, abochornada, pero a la vez tremendamente curiosa, preparada para cotillear sobre la escenita durante por lo menos dos semanas. Cuando hablo, la clase entera se colocó de forma que pudieran mirarla, atentos al contenido del papel.

-Creo que al profesor se le note demasiado el peluquín- leyó, y todo el mundo apretó los labios, fingiendo no enterarse de nada. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y siguió leyendo- No seas cruel. El piensa que está más guapo así, creo que planea teñírselo.

Una carcajada general se apodero de todos los compañeros de la pareja. Ulvida, en cambio, seguía leyendo, y a medida que avanzaba, su expresión incrédula tomaba una totalmente avergonzada.

-Rhionne dice que ella cree que al no hablar en susurros mientras el profesor explica, es porque nuestro amor se está apagando. A veces se plantea seriamente si debería interferir o no- Murmuro. Midorikawa y Hiroto se burlaban de ella, en notitas, Se reían de ella- Creo que debería dejar de ver tantas novelas. A lo mejor su cerebro explota. A lo mejor puedo pedirle ayuda a Kabeyama u hacer que la aplaste. Tendrá un final trágico, como siempre ha soñado- respiro entrecortadamente y el papel tembló en sus manos- ¿Estas celoso?

~¿De Ulvida? Claro. Es difícil no ponerme celoso cuando veo todo el amor que derrocha cuando la miras a ella. Entre eso y que no le hablas desde lo de Génesis, estoy celosísimo.

~Difícilmente podría darle amor a otra persona que no seas tú, Mido-chan. Además ¿Qué tiene que ver Ulvida en esto?

Dolida, levanto la mirada y [Midorikawa se la devolvió inexpresivamente. Luego miro a Rhionne.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Rhio-chan? Pensé que éramos amigas- susurro y las lágrimas de cocodrilo no tardaron en apareces por sus mejillas.

-Yo también lo pensaba hasta que comenzaste a destriparme a mis espaldas- murmuro la peli anaranjada, haciendo gala de su mal genio.

Segundos después la peli azul tiro el papel y salió del aula sollozando. Osamu se acercó y lo recogió.

Tengo una visión del cien por ciento. El uso cada noche a tu lado- la mayoría de las chicas se giraron hacia donde estaba Hiroto, embelesada. Osamu maldijo internamente que él se llevara toda la atención- Y me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

Cuando el timbre sonó y Hiroto se levantó, recogiendo sus libros y los de Midorikawa rápidamente, el profesor les grito desde el fondo de la clase, sin mirarles.

-¡USTEDES DOS! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS SENTADOS JUNTOS EN MI CLASE.

-No más notas, nunca más.

-Lo peor no es que las leyeran, no. Lo peor es que ahora todas las chicas saben lo cursi que eres y se morirán de amor por ti- se lamentó el peli verde.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Etto… ¿Continuación de fics? Aun no sé cuándo, Siendo padres, ya trabajo en él, Endo si se da cuenta, en espera… Etc… Es que el humor no me llega, Es obvio que no me quieren escuchar, así que solo digo que fue una terrible semana! ToT Malditos 14 que me obligan a crecer…

Háganme Feliz Con un Review! Por Favor!

Que mal me puse x3!

Espero regresar pronto!


End file.
